Talk:LEGION (Andromeda Vadum)
}} *World Dominion: First off, the world dominion thing. First thing, who is going to try and take control of one of the most heavily defended worlds in the galaxy, home of both the UNSC, and ONI, and governmental nations, all of whom are going to be paying very, very close attention to their own backyard. There's more worlds, easier worlds. **I have re-written the intro and history so that they take over outer colonies instead. *Energy Weapons: The UNSC has had access to laser and plasma technology for years, and access to alien technology examples for decades, with funding from hundreds of worlds, and humanity's best and brightest working on that. On top of that, how does a two bit con job, with a immunologist, manage to miniaturise and improve upon technology that not even the UNSC has cracked yet? **How do you propose a solution to this? I could expand the date to end of the 26th century, and John Stenson, a weapons developer and physicist, works as a double agent for ONI in order to spy on LEGION. After several weapons testing with the plasma and lazer weaponry, the situation then goes haywire and he manages to escape, leaving the destroyed weapons behind. Maybe LEGION can rebuild and study these weapons with their teams of scientists and developers? *ONI: ONI is one of the largest intelligence agencies in exist. With the ability to remotely monitor people from light years away, hundreds of AIs running counter intelligence, vigilant agents and so on. How does a terrorist organization manage to establish an entire (And completely redundant) branch of ONI, and none of the tens of thousands of ONI personnel realise they've been mass infiltrated? **Okay, so maybe ONI SARA could be a branch of ONI and not be apart of LEGION? Wouldn't make sense to track down your own allies anyway. *Now their military. They have literally no funding. Their organisation is made up of a PMC group and some russian rebels, and yet they manage to create a military, with advance gunships, main battle tanks, armed troops, and Spartan-IVs. Given that a Spartan alone can bankrupt a small country, and so on. How on earth do they afford this, or have upkeep for them? How do they even get the resources and technology for this, when the Insurrection can barely even make bombs without the UNSC homing in on them? **When they colonize enough planets and mine for resources, maybe they can build up their wealth, military, and infrastructure. Maybe I can shed some light onto the history and they can go from a rebel group, to a dominate military superpower that rivals that of the UNSC? }} to colonies that the UNSC lose control of. *Having LEGION end up with high-tech weapons that go beyond the UNSC's current capabilities. **To be totally honest, I'd massively scale back or even remove that stuff. It's not impossible for them to obtain some Forerunner weapons by the late 2550s, and with their connections plasma weaponry might not be too hard to come by around then as well, but having them greatly refine and rebuild it is a bit much. **Also, simply pushing events further along the timeline isn't something I'd recommend. I've done it in the past and in all honesty it's a bad writing choice when you just say that things happened because of improvements made by the late 26th or early 27th centuries. I get that you've got events occurring this far down the timeline, but it can be seen as trying to handwave stuff by doing this. If you're not part of either the UNSC or Covenant militaries, then acquiring regular weapons is difficult enough, so extensive R&D on highly-advanced technologies would be nigh impossible if you've not been specifically contracted by the government to do so; even then they'd be heavily monitored to stop tech falling into the wrong hands. *"Although the organization has no real hierarchy or ranking system, members consist of various individuals." **I can understand the idea behind such a system, but without some kind of hierarchy things just don't work. It might have just been worded strangely as the Legion's leaders and top scientists are listed below. A little rewrite that has them operating in individual cells across the galaxy while reporting to LEGION's leadership would make more sense. *"Maybe I can shed some light onto the history and they can go from a rebel group, to a dominate military superpower that rivals that of the UNSC?" **I'll be blunt here: Don't. This is a major trap you can fall into while writing Halo fan fiction, and something that I've also done. Let me explain. I have a major Insurrectionist movement that emerges in my universe (also called The Legion, coincidentally), and early in my writing I gave them tanks, planes, a massive fleet, nuclear weapons and all sorts of things that in hindsight, made absolutely no sense and ended up being mostly retconned by me. This was done because like so many users, I wanted there to be a massive threat to the UNSC post-war, and after retconning the usual new alien race out of my universe they were all I had. Now they still exist and still do pose a risk, but it's more of an ideological one than a physical one, and they sought independence instead of conquest. This is why giving LEGION a massive military force and infrastructure is unrealistic. The UEG and UNSC are and pretty much always have been the most powerful Human force in the galaxy, partially because any rivals get utterly destroyed. The moment they discover - and thanks to ONI they will find out - that someone else is trying to colonise worlds and build some kind of government, they'll move in and destroy it. They have access to all of mankind's resources, money and equipment, and no Human company or organisation, no matter how wealthy or powerful, could ever oppose them, especially post-war. Even the Covenant, having splintered into hundreds of factions, don't pose as much of a threat as they did during the Human-Covenant War. If what we've seen of Halo 4 and 5 is any indication, only the Forerunners are really capable of destroying them; that doesn't mean you should suddenly have them finding Forerunner weaponry out of nowhere and becoming a massive superpower either. **Building a military and getting equipment and vehicles takes a hell of a lot of manpower and industry, and as I've said, no one outside of the UEG would be able to build anything on such a large scale without being noticed. Most rebel organisations work by stealing what they can, since actual production is far too difficult on such a large scale. Also, the creation of Spartans outside the UNSC really isn't possible, especially considering the massive secrecy protocols concerning the augmentation procedures and MJOLNIR armour; SPARTAN-II's at least have been shown to detonate the fusion packs of fallen comrades to their armour can't fall into the wrong hands. **Lastly, I'm not saying that you can't do some of this stuff. It's just that in its present state, LEGION is more or less built as a massively powerful organisation that gets money, resources and manpower without really explaining how or why, or even what their end goals are. Like Ajax said, scaling the organisation down is your best bet to make it more realistic. There's plenty of powerful rebel/criminal groups existing on this site, like the Syndicate, the URF and Legion in my universe and other organisations, that have power, wealth and influence without having to attract the same attention LEGION would certainly get with its own operations. I really hope this helps you improve and develop your work on the site. It can be difficult to go through a big rewrite for integral parts of your universe, but believe me, it's for the best. }}